Conventional trailers are known to be used for hauling loads or game behind an ATV. Some of these trailers or carts can be hitched to an ATV using a standard two inch receiver holding a ball mount and ball or other means of attachment. Empty trainers are inconvenient to pull or maneuver and they take up unnecessary space upon parking and storing same.
The present invention provides a trailer or cart having an extendable and pivoting tongue arrangement which serves as a conventional tongue for connecting a trailer for carrying a load behind an ATV but allows the trailer to be raised and transported in a space saving position when the trailer is empty.